


Challenging the Wizarding World

by calileane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, calileane wizarding challenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have too many ideas running around my head that I absolutely cannot seem to write from.</p><p>So I made them Challenges. Plots for you to use and abuse as you want.</p><p>I only ask that you add the tag "calileane wizarding challenges" to your fanfic's tags so I can find your story to read it lol. Good Luck travelers and adventurers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIRST PLOT

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to add the tag "calileane wizarding challenges" if you take on a challenge ^^ (I want to read your fanfictions)

Agent of Change: LARGE TIME TRAVELING GROUP  
Mission: shake the wizengamot and the world  
Means: no limit, no mercy

 

"Something went wrong with their world. Something that made them work together. When in desperates times they made a discovery and a choice.

They will travel in time, bond their souls with their younger selves and pass the tests sets by the ancestors of their lines in order to take the reigns of their family."

 

Where Harry's generation see things go so wrong nothing can save them anymore. Harry and any other from his age to 7 years older come back in time in their younger bodies and after passing the tests to become lords of their families take their seats in the wizengamot -all the children in school from first years to seven years when he entered the wizarding world (you can even make it so the younger children entering the Wizengamot are 11 and not already teens).

What will they change of their government and what is their grand plan?

What are they trying to stop from hapening? The end of the world? The end of magic? Discovery of their world by the muggles? Or something else entirely?

 

BONUS:

* If you leave some bewildered adults in the wizengamot (some who at this period of time don't have heirs yet to steal their place ^^)

* If Harry or any of his age come back to their 11 year old bodies and olders time travelers (like the twins or others from any house) chose them as their leaders for this adventure.

 

WHAT DOESN'T MATTER :

* whatever character you focus on or even if you focus on many.

* any pairing goes (even if I have my preferences I don't care)

* be it one shot or multichapter (just share so I can read them please?)

 

Mission accepted?


	2. World of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One event changed History. In a world where non magical should have ruled and evolved into a technological awakening, something came to be that reversed destiny.

Agent of Change: Magic rules supreme in the world (non magical minority)

Mission: stop Dumbledore's side from killing innocents in the name of his chosen 'greater good'

Means: Magic takes side. Lord Voldemort has an army (for the people) AND dark warriors working from the shadows. Harry Potter a Light healer of mind and body.

 

>>>> This plot is a little all over the place but if you can see where I was going it will be enough for me.

 

One event. Some says that it takes one change to make the world takes on another road.

This one event hapened.

Destiny turned in favor of magic who now rules supreme. There are some non magical people, trying to kill wizards and witches, fighting for their 'rights' of freedom. But their words are lies. They had been left alone in their few comunities, until they took arms against magic and hurt innocents magicals lives.

Dumbledore speack for them, gives them escuses. Gives reasons to their actions while forming his own army for 'the greater good'. Because non magicals have rights too and should be an integral part of the government.

In such a world there is a Lord over Britain: Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin. And HE won't allow Dumbledore and his order to hurt Britain's children. He will crush their revolution.

And Magic will help the Dark Lord, the child she chose to rule in her name. Because Voldemort allow all magics to exist be they dark or light while Dumbledore only ever wants one side to win.

There is no prophecy, but there will be one other child chosen to help. One inside the light city Dumbledore created. And this child won't need to fight. He will only need to heal and free the darks warriors that were captured.

Dumbledore's prisoners have been interrogated for month, trying to gain informations on the Dark Lord: his secrets and how to make him fall.

Harry Potter has seen some of their torture. Allowed like any newly turned seventeen years old to assist to their hard work for the greater good. Harry also assisted to the non magicals part of this torture and saw the muggles hatred and the pleasure they took in hurting magic. The young wizard saw inside their hearts and realised: he was on the wrong side and the light wasn't light at all. Dumbledore and the order just wanted to be in power, to control their world and make it in their image.

Harry has true light and compassion in his heart. In secret he will heal the prisoners and try to free them.

 

>>> I know this one plot is all over the place and I couldn't seem to write it. Pictures came into my mind that I couldn't put into words. So I'm sorry if it's hard to make sense of it.

 

BONUS:

* if someone makes it slash (because it was what I would have written it as). But please with a pairing rarely seen (one of the Lestrange or even Krum being part of the Dark Warriors, or someone else entirely: a surprise!)

* if you successfully explain that the Dark is not evil but a side of Magic: part of the whole.

* if you show how Dumbledore's light side is evil without making it a bashing but more along 'there is always more than one point of view to the same event'. But here they do bad things that have to be stopped (I didn't explain this one as I wanted.... sorry)

 

DOESN'T MATTER:

* make it with any pairing or none at all (the bonus above is a bonus not an obligation)

* explicit violence or non explicit as long as we know there is darkness in this world that comes from people hearts and not their magic.

 

Mission accepted?


	3. the time in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year Harry waits for midnight to come. His birthday, the day the prophecy foretell... Or is it?

Agent of Change: Time itself. Midnight isn't when the seven month dies because it's already dead just as the new month isn't already born.

Mission: take away 'Harry Potter' from Britain's destiny. Harry Potter is outside of their fate.

Means: Harry Potter learn the truth and Disappear or change. (You can even use this plot to make another (like Neville) be the center of your story).

 

At midnight sharp, he was born. But midnight was not that month death nor the next month beginning.

Midnight was the in between, the pause in time. It was called Time's Sleep. The one moment time stop everywhere. No one know why it stop, just that it does. Midnight is neither the past nor the future, nor the present. Because the present is also when time goes by, second by second.

So... if Harry wasn't born as the seven month dies... He is not the child of prophecy. He is something else. Time itself took his soul from the in between and made him be born into the world.

What is he? Who is he? And what finding this truth will change for him?

 

BONUS:

* If you make Harry leave Britain and go to a new school (for creatures and beings of all sorts) . I would love you to death for that ^^

* If you make Harry disappear entirely from the story and chose another 'hero' or make it so wizards works together to end Voldemort.

 

DOESN'T MATTER:

* What kind of being or creature you make Harry be.

* If Harry is not in the story past the 'he wasn't the one'.

* Pairing or no pairing. (It's your writing and your mind. Fly with your ideas).

 

Mission accepeted?


	4. Marauder map: the ultimate secret prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the marauder's map from the twins Harry write one more time on the parchment.

Agent of Change: Marauder's map  
Mission: Magical disappearance  
Means: old defectives pranks and potions the maurauders kept and used for one ultimate prank

 

Harry, wanting to know more about the map, think back on how the map itself answered when the twins wrote on it to show him what happened.

So he write and ask if he could have 'a guided tour of the map' possibilities'. Prongs tells him it's not polite to not present himself first. Padfood insult Prongs for using the word polite. Harry decides to stop the words battles that suddenly appear on paper by telling them who he is.

Prongs then asks if Harry has any relation to James Potter and when the answer is positive slyly ask what happened to the old man.

Learning of James death the marauders decides to ask more and Harry accept to tell them his life's story. He doesn't know why he feels so 'connected' to the map. He doesn't know his father's and godfather's magics used to make the map call to him and echo with his memories of his first year of life.

Prongs and Padfood chase Moony and Wormtail from the map 'asnwering message' telling Harry that a secret part of the map has been activated to help him and that the two others didn't know nor had any part with this marauder's plan.

 

Prongs and Padfood never destroyed their failed experiment on prank potions. They entered the potions on a pocket dimension in the map. There is enough to change Harry's apparence, his magical signature, his voice, his scent. Hell if he so wants he could probably becomes some kind of magical creature with one potion they never tested but knew would have unexpected results.

What could a young wizard do with a way out of the school (secret passages), an invisibility cloack although Harry won't be able to use it or keep it once he lose his 'Potter's magical signature and blood', and enough potions to disappear from the general view of the magical world? Adding to that when James Potter's parents died and he gained control of their estate the young man put all the gold from his school vault and the peverell he discovered into a pouch and then in the map with the potions....

What is Harry to do? change enough to become a common wizard without a war on his shoulder? change in a way that will make him discover the creature's side of Earth?

 

BONUS:

* If the only trace left of Harry is the cloack left just outside the city's - Ogsmeade - limit.

* If you make this new adventure a travel to remember and if Harry never goes back to being Harry Potter.

* If no one ever discovers who he once was.

*If Harry doesn't go to a new school and instead learn by way of discovering many countries (or one country) kind of magic. And by meeting other people. (Yes I am influenced by Rorschach's Blot 'make a wish' fanfic)

 

DOESN'T MATTER

* How Harry leaves the town. (floo, night bus, portkey)

 

Mission accepted?


	5. Neville and The impossible frog card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many realities. In some people still lives where in other they died. In one reality The Longbottoms and the Potters each had a child earlier. (The Potters still died and their elder became the boy who lived).
> 
>  
> 
> Neville being second born enter the Hogwards train without much hope of ever being important to his grandmother and family. But then... he finds a frog card that shouldn't exist.

In one reality The Longbottoms and the Potters each had a child earlier. Two boys born as the seven month died.

 

Neville's and Harry's mothers were pregnant for the second time when Voldemort attacked and killed Lily. And when the Lestrange cursed the Longbottoms to insanity.

Harry died inside his mother's womb. Neville was born from an emergency c section and though to be a squib.

To the Longbottoms surprise Neville received his Hogwards letter. In the train, while every one only though of seing the boy who lived (the only living Potter left), Neville went to isolate himself. Although his elder brother loves him, the younger wizard had received orders from his grandmother not to bother his brother.

Neville eats a chocolate frog bough on the train and finds the strangest of card. The portrait of a young man with messy hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind rond spectacles. The name written is Harry Potter: Master of Death, Head auror, Hogwards Headmaster, Lord of Magic.... There are many titles, many words of praise in the description but the one thing that comes out the most is that the young green-eyed man lived for ten centuries before Death finally came for him.

Harry Potter smiled at Neville and waved his hand. Neville responding shyly. It would only taken the younger two hours into the journey to discover he could interact with the card. Harry having paper and pen to write messages Neville coud see.

The two become the best of friends while in the school. Kept hidden Card Harry (one coming from one of the many realities), encourage Neville to makes friends and believe in himself. Neville learn to be proud of what it does best (taking care of plants) and finds friends who become family.

 

BONUS:

 

* If you do the seven years with Neville and Card Harry as centric characters, giving only a view of what happens to the boy who lived.

* If you make Card Harry gaining a physical form to defend Neville and somehow becoming either heart brother or lover to him (I never mind either when it's Neville and Neville: friendship or more don't matter ^^ )

* Good older Longbottom brother.

* If Neville becomes Neutral in the war.

 

DOESN'T MATTER:

* good or bad Boy who lived and what name you chose for him.

* if we see or not the war.

 

Mission accepted?


	6. Hide and seek in Azkaban (BONUS crossover offered in challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry could hide from the wizarding world in the one place no one would search him in?
> 
> P.S: Can I beg just this one time for someone to write this idea with the BONUS offered in this challenge?

Agent of Change: Azkaban is a good place to play hide and seek ^^

Mission: Stay hidden (for a time or forever, or becomes more following the BONUS idea)

Means: You need >>> a plan of Azkaban, a willing house-elf (Dobby), and abandoned room where Harry can do magic inside the prison. (and for the BONUS part: a hidden passeway leading to.... go see the BONUS at the end ^^ ) 

 

In many stories we see Harry either escaping the wizarding world who want to arrest him or being arrested and send to Azkaban. What if Harry decided the one place he would hide in was Azkaban itself.

Harry finds a way to go inside the prison, and given a plan of the place by the Goblins (or any other way you can think of), chose a set of underground and abandoned rooms he could live in. Dobby bringing him food and anything Harry needs or wants for the time he will spent there.

 

How many years he lives there depends on you.  
What he does or becomes in here also.

Does he ever leave the place or does he stay forever?

If he leaves, what would be his reason and what would he do in the outside world?

 

BIGGEST BONUS EVER:

* If you do a Labyrinth crossover, where Harry finds after a couple years that Azkaban is linked to the Labyrinth.

* If Harry becomes Jareth adoptive son (even if he enters the Underground at 18 or more years of age)

I WOULD ACTUALLY ADORE FOR LIFE THE ONE PERSON TO WRITE THIS BONUS ^^

 

Mission accepted?


	7. Harry hops in Superman's world... and 'magic oops' this world.

Agent of Change: Dying makes Harry hop in another world. Magic in this world is untamed and anything he does result in a 'oops... too strong' moment.

Mission: give the chance to be a real child to another baby boy.  
Means: magic goes oops very often, it strangely makes good things happen.

 

Harry dies from old age. He lived a long life and learned good and bad things go hand in hand. If he could only have one thing in his next 'great adventure' it would be to only ever know hapiness or make the world happier just by existing. He's tired of fighting for others and tired of having to fight for his own life. Heaven for him would not be seing his family as he once thought but to find a life bright with laughter and joy.

His death reveals that once he possessed all three hallows he became Death's Master... and it means his soul cannot die, be destroyed in any way or stay with the other dead souls in their afterlives. His Soul hops in another world and the magic there makes him a new body: he is a young adult when he appears seconds before a meteor hit the floor very near him.

What he finds in the newly created crater is an ovni with a baby in it. When he hears a car approching he takes the baby in his arms and apparates... he find himself somewhere in England whitch shouldn't be possible (you can't apparate to another country). And not only does he have the baby but he kind of side apparated the ovny and the meteors with it.

When he realizes the baby seems to be hurting and after a few moment that the meteors are the cause he vanish them... magic goes oops again when the ovni vanish with them.

Weeks later Harry blood adopted the baby and optained identity papers for the two of them. He quickly learned that an untamed magic was really stronger than a nuclear central.... Magic erased whatever alien blood the baby had and made him a wizard. Fortunately Harry knows how to hide accidental magic as the baby is having his own 'oops moments' at the worst time. It actually made for funny days for the two of them: whatever happened was always giving them a good laugh.

But there was a bigger oops than just changing countries when Harry apparated from the crater the ovni made: somehow he 'apparated in time' and traveled to years after the meteor shower.

What will happen when a curious Harry goes back to where he found his son? What joys will a baby Clark Kent (now called Clark Potter: or something else...) bring to Lex Luthor? Without superman and without being much involved with the meteor freaks what will Lex do with his time? Why not falling in love with Harry and becoming Clark's other dad? Making family while everyone else deals with the bad things. Lex certainly earned the right to a good life after years of sadness. A powerfull Harry sure is enough to scare even Luthor Senior. This world magic seems to approve the pairing and is a playful sentient power. 

 

BONUS:

* Pairing: Harry Potter/Lex Luthor.

* Harry saved Lex life when the car went in the water.

* Hapiness is the law for the little family in the making.

* magicals 'oops' deal with everything bad in funny ways.

* Baby Clark is cute and loves his daddy and his papa.

WHAT DOESN'T MATTER :

* whatever you make happen to anyone else that is not Harry, Lex or Clark. 

Mission accepted? Please say YES ?


	8. Harry Jormungand Potter Lokison. Born a wizard against his will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jormungand son of Loki, Harry son of a wizarding prophecy. The only thing separating the two is not the body nor the magic but simply memories that have to be remembered.

Agent of Change: Harry Potter is Jormungand, son of Loki.  
Mission: changing Loki's timeline and destiny. Giving Harry a happy and simple life.  
Means: Everything you can think of ;)

 

Jormungand, son of Loki, was sent away for two reasons: his appearance and his power. The more powerful he became the bigger his serpent form was. So for him to become the world serpent, the one that will one day eat the Earth when the end of time comes... he will have to be more powerful than any magical being in existence: more than the Allfather, more than anyone in the infinity of space and time.

The Snake power is ever growing and loneliness sets in. So he learns to harness his magic. With millenia and eons of existence he finds a way to use his power to change himself, makes his body incorporeal so he won't destroy Earth before the right time as his body is rapidly out growing his home world. But loneliness stays even if boredom is not a problem for a being able to use magic to see the world from a distance and what happens in it.

Finding himself ensared by a little comunity of wizards, he watches them and sometimes gift them a little of his magic. Until the day something unexpected happens.

Lily Potter wants a child but James can't have one. His family has been losing the ability to birth a child for centuries. They have betrayed an ancient vow they one day made: the vow to always protect magic. But by chosing one side (the light) and trying to erase the other side of magic (the dark), they have been hurting magic and killing it as much as th rest of the population. The difference between the Potters and the people of the wizarding world: the Potters once knew better than to try and kill one side of magic. Power corrupted them and made them think they could control the magic they were gifted with. And so generation after generation less and less children were born from them.

Lily and James created a spell to have one heir. Their spell wasn't the most powerful of Earth magic and they themselves didn't have much more power than any other wizard or witch. But there was a prophecy trying to find itself a bearer to make itself reality: it needed a child born as the seven month dies and so it mixed with the spell and tried to find something powerful enough to vanquish a Dark Lord escaping death. Death itself mixed its death magic with the spell and prophecy magic to help capture that one soul that was trying to escape Death.

The Spell ended up capturing Jormungand Soul, Magic, and very Being, bringing it back to the Potter couple and creating life inside the witch's womb.

Harry Potter was born nine months later as the seven month died: at midnight exactly. Years later Harry will remember who he truly is and it will change the world. More so it will change Loki's priorities.

 

BONUS:

* Slash because I prefer it. But you can make it GEN or even HET. Slash is a bonus point is all.

* Loki's timeline is changed before he arranges the attack on Thor in Mexico but after he becomes king when Odin falls asleep. Preferably no one will ever find proof Loki was responsible for the giants coming to Asgard. Loki won't battle Thor and won't kill Laufey and won't fall in the Void. I love to make Loki's life better.

* Harry and Loki have to find each other and become family like they always should have been.

* Harry's power make it impossible for Odin to take him prisoner or even hurt him. And as Harry became the Master of Death he is twice as powerful as he already was.

* I would love to see Harry not involving himself in humanity's wars nor lending his magic to the Avengers or any superbeing of Earth. Harry decides to just live his life: after all his only responsability is to one day eat Earth (and it will only happens long after humanity is no longer on the planet >>> end of time means no one is left alive already >>> eating Earth would be giving it a new chance at a new begining).

* Loki can help the Avengers and Thor and Asgard all he wants. He will be coming home each night to his beloved son and see him find hapiness in the simplest things in the World.

 

WHAT DOESN'T MATTER :

* If Harry stays in the wizarding world or not.

* If you give Harry a mortal job (doctor, reporter, other) or a magical job.

 

Mission accepted?


End file.
